Just the Way You Are
by HetaNyoFics
Summary: Canadacest: Matthew asks Francis for advice to help him woo Madeline, but it only led to awkwardness. Fluffy one-shot. Canada x fem!Canada/Matthew x Madeline/One-shot.


**disclaimer: APH © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **rating: K+**

 **summary: Matthew asks Francis for advice to help him woo Madeline, but it only led to awkwardness.**

 **x.x.x**

 **Canada: Matthew Williams x Madeline Williams**

 _ **Just The Way You Are**_

Matthew had been picking up the phone and hanging it up without even dialing a number for a while now. There was something in the back of his mind that was bothering him all day, and he needed help. Except the person he thought of calling made him doubt if he would be so much help in this case...

Maybe he would be a bother. He could be disturbing at this hour, but he didn't know who else to ask...America? No way. He'd only hear his brother tease him more than give him advice.

He really wanted to do something sufficient that would...impress Madeline. Every time he wanted to compliment her, it would only be hanging on his tongue and never come out.

Matthew really likes Madeline...He likes her a lot...more than anything else. Every time he sees her, he would feel his day brighten and he wouldn't miss the chance of talking to her about anything. She loved the way she laughed at some of his jokes, and her soft voice was just like music to his ears..something he loved to listen to every day.

But this was as far as he can go...He really wants to sweep her off her feet, but he didn't know how!

And so,he finally plucked the courage, picked up the phone, and dialed the number of the one person who has the best experience in flirtation and wooing.

The phone rang for a few seconds, and then he heard the familiar voice. "Allo?"

"Hello, France? It's me...Canada.." Matthew said with his well-known soft tone.

"Oh! Matthieu! It's you!It's nice to hear from you again! _Comment ça va?"_

" _Ça va bien, merci._ How are you? I really hope I'm not bothering you.."

"Bien, merci. No, not at all! You're not bothering me at all! What can I do for you?"

Uh-oh...Here it goes..

"Well...uhh...You see..I need some...some _advice_..."

He could already hear Francis grin from the other side. "Honhon! _Advice_ , you say..Well, what kind of advice exactly?"

Matthew was pretty sure that France knew what he was asking for...maybe he should just end this all.

"U-uhh..are you sure this is a good time? Maybe it's a bad idea...I'm sorry that I bothered you-

"Non,non, non! Not at all Matthieu! I think it would be rude that you plan on hanging up when you are the one that called!"

"...Yeah..you're right..I'm really sorry...but I think-

"Shh...just tell me what is it that you need, and I will help you in any way I can.." Francis purred through the phone. Matthew stifled a sigh and resigned to his fate.

"Oh alright..it's uh...it's...it's Maddie- I mean Madeline..I really like her..and it's more than just _like_...I hold feelings for her and I just...want her to want me the same way I do.. I don't even know if she feels the same way...but...I really want her to think I'm cool...I wanna sweep her off her feet. I wanna...I wanna be her guy.." Matthew told France everything solemnly even though he did not directly say that he wanted to know how to flirt. But when it came to talking about Maddie...Matthew couldn't help himself..he wasn't giving up on this, or on her.

"Oooooh Mattieu...that is so romantic...I am so touched by your confession...I am also so touched that you reached out to me for advice...Now I shall pay you back by giving you the best!"

Matthew was suddenly alert and he couldn't but smile at what he was about to receive. Maybe calling France was a good idea.

"The best? Okay..what is it?"

Francis began to just tell him what it was, and Matthew just raised a brow at every word he spoke.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Really? ...Alright..I-I'll try...No, I'll do it! I'll do it! T-thanks Francis...Yeah..Au revoir..."

Matthew hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well..show time..."

 **X X X MAPLE X X X**

A few hours later, Matthew looked at himself in the mirror one more time, adjusted his glasses and the rose on his the front pocket of his suit, then walked to the living room.

The doorbell rang and Matthew eagerly walked over and opened it to meet the girl that he had been falling for all this time. "Maddie-! Ahem, I mean..Madeline. Come on in."

"Hey Matthew..." Madeline smiled at him. "Sure!" Madeline walked inside with Kumarie in her arms, whom she placed on the sofa as she followed Matthew.

"You're rather dressed." Madeline said, hinting at his outfit.

"Yeah, I thought I'd just do that. For you." He tried.

"Oh...Uh...t-thank you." She was caught off guard by that, but then she shook it off. "So..How are you, Matthew?" Madeline asked. It was a usual question she asks whenever she meets up with him. Matthew wanted to tell her he was great. He was happy. He was feeling refreshed.

And he did just that.

"How am I...Well, I would say I'm good but..I'm actually rather..happy." Matthew forced a wide grin as he approached her closely, pulling the rose from the front pocket and held it in between his fingers, then held it out to her.

Madeline looked at the rose and took it, then looked up at him with slight confusion and a small tilt of her head. "Oh! Thank you, Mattie..That's really sweet..Well..I'm glad you're doing good."

"No Madeline. It's more than good. I'm feeling great. Refreshed. Because you're here." He tried to sound casual, confident..but when he got to the last part, Matthew started to sweat. "H-how about you?" There goes his confidence.

"I'm...doing rather okay, actually.." Madeline replied. She still had that confused look on her face and it was unnerving. Matthew wasn't giving up.

"Well. If you're okay, I-I can make you feel even more...okay..." Oh boy.

"Huh..? What do you mean?" Madeline asked him.

Matthew cleared his throat once more and spoke. "I mean that... that I will make you feel...even more okay. More than okay. Good."

"...I-I'm not sure I follow.." Madeline said, shaking her head with a frown.

"I-I mean..I can make you..I will make you..I mean-" Crap, this wasn't going the way Francis told him! Matthew was ruining it..It was only getting more awkward and she was probably feeling creeped out. Too late..it all crashed down.

"I mean..I...Ugh! N-Never mind.." Matthew turned away from her, took off his glasses and covered his face. "I'm really sorry, Maddie..I just...thought that...I could do this but..you're only feeling creeped out and you probably don't want to be here.."

Silence. Unnerving few seconds of silence...and then giggles broke out. Matthew moved his hand and looked over his shoulder to find Madeline giggle with a hand over her mouth. Damn, she was so cute..!

"M-Maddie...?"

Madeline only continued to giggle at him with a blush dusting over her cheeks. She was laughing at him! Oh god, Matthew never felt humiliated like this before!

Matthew only let out a sigh, and put his glasses back on. Madeline realized that he was feeling bad, and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Matthew couldn't help but blush when she was right in front of him and he looked down at her in question.

"You are just really adorable, Mattie..I think it was nice that you were trying to _flirt_ with me." Matthew looked away shyly when she spoke out his true intentions, and Madeline giggled. "It was really sweet of you...but you know, I like you better without all that. Even though you looked really... handsome with that suit.." Madeline's cheeks turned redder as she complimented his choice of clothes. "You're cute just the way you are..and it's who you are that I like."

Matthew's eyes widened, and his heartbeat only raced faster faster, beating against his rib cage. "Maddie...you..." He was out of words to say..completely speechless.

"I..I really like you, Matt." She whispered, looking away.

This was his chance, now he can tell her how he feels! Matthew was even more happy. Happier than ever! "I-I really like you too..! A lot! I'm really-"

He was interrupted when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug by the girl who just in front him. Matthew froze for a few seconds, but he eagerly returned the hug.

They embraced for a while, before pulling away. They both smiled goofily at each other, and then Madeline took Matthew's hand. "Wanna go make some pancakes?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll just go change.."

"Okay. I'll wait."

Kumajiro and Kumarie, who were sitting beside each other, suddenly popped out: "Who are you?"

Madeline and Matthew replied in unison as they turned to them: "I'm Canada!"

They looked at each other and laughed at their antics. Matthew now knew that he didn't need to go this far to impress her. Just being who you are is what counts the most.

* * *

a/n: Another one-shot based on an Ask. Someone simply gave me a scenario, and I intentionally turned it into a one-shot, and that's why I figured that whichever "imagine" turns into a one-shot, I'm publishing it here, haha.

Link to my Imagine HetaNyo Selfcest blog is in my profile.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please review, I'd love to hear your feedback!

t/n:

 _Comment ça va?_ How are you?

 _Ça va bien, merci._ I'm fine, thank you.

 _Bien, merci_ Fine, thank you.

 _Au revoir_ Bye/Goodbye.


End file.
